


Are You Hitting on Her for Me?

by minnies_musings



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sonny can't keep his nose out of other people's business, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnies_musings/pseuds/minnies_musings
Summary: Usnavi has been meaning to ask out Vanessa for months. Sonny gets fed up of his cousin's constant inability to speak to a woman his own age without being completely drunk, so decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Are You Hitting on Her for Me?

Usnavi watched through the front window of the bodega as Sonny danced and twirled around Vanessa, their laughter muffled by the distance and the glass. He shook his head, looking back to the coffee machine and drumming his fingers on the counter. So what if he was a little hesitant asking out Vanessa? Girls liked awkward guys…right? Besides, surely Vanessa knew that he liked her. Well, of course he liked her, but _liked her_ liked her. 

With the coffee in hand, he walked back out to the from of the bodega, offering out the coffee with a warm smile. 

“He really said all that?” Vanessa asked, taking the coffee and looking to Usnavi with a tilted head. 

“Course he did, scout’s honor.” Sonny assured, taking off his hat and holding it over his chest and struggling to hold a straight face. 

“Well in that case,” Vanessa turned and tapped the tip of Usnavi’s nose with a smile, “maybe after Nina’s dinner we could hit a few clubs and…check out the fireworks?”

Usnavi felt his cheeks heat up and nodded slowly, unable to actually speak as Vanessa smiled and turned on her heel, crossing the street to the salon and tossing Dani the bag with her packing tape and soda. 

“Sonny…” He said finally, turning to look back at his cousin with a slight frown. 

“Yeah cuz?”

“Are…are you hitting on her for me?”

Sonny shrugged and glanced away with a soft hum. 

“Hitting on who?”

“You know who…”

“No cuz, I most certainly do not have any idea as to who you are talking about.” Sonny said an innocent smile. Usnavi groaned and rolled his eyes, taking off his cap to swipe it across his brow.

“Vanessa!” He hissed between clenched teeth. Sonny made a sound of understanding and seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, of course. You get all tongue tied…it’s embarrassing. Besides, I got you a date, didn’t I?”

That was true…

“So I think that deserves some sort of reward, don’t you?”

“Fine,” Usnavi huffed, “anything you want is free today man. Just don’t you take anything for that little vandal!” He shouted, though he knew Sonny wasn’t going to listen. The kid rarely did. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr for one of those prompt list challenge...things. I thought it was pretty cute so I figured I'd post it here as well.


End file.
